disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama's Girl
"Mama's Girl" is the third episode of the second season of Recess, which was first broadcast on September 19th, 1998. Plot 'Summary' Spinelli is humiliated when she accidentally calls Miss Grotke "Mama" and the other kids mock her. 'Main Story' Spinelli accidentally calls Miss Grotke "Mama" in front of the whole playground. So to make someone else say "Mama", T.J. and the gang try to do that to Randall, who was with Miss Finster. But Randall couldn't spit it out, so their plan fell flat. Many hours later, the students in Miss Grotke's class all said, "Mama" just like Spinelli did. Timeline *Before "Weekend at Muriel's" (October 1997 (Miss Grotke mentions that she and Spinelli are Libras, and T.J. mentions that Spinelli is nine years old; it's safe to assume that Spinelli's birthday is in late-September). Goofs *'Coloring error:' When T.J. says, "Let's do this thing," his cap briefly darkens the color. It is corrected and recolored in all reruns of the episode, except in other English-speaking countries outside the U.S., Toon Disney's "After Class Laugh Attack!" promo, and Disney+. *'Animation error: '''Before Spinelli calls Miss Grotke "Mama", she is about to step into a puddle with her right foot. When the camera angle changes after Spinelli yells out, she is about to step in with her left foot. *'Animation/continuity error: After Spinelli calls Miss Grotke "Mama", several kids are shown laughing from above. Ashley Q., Ashley T., and Ashley B. are visible, but far apart from each other. When the perspective changes, all the four Ashleys are shown laughing together. *'Animation error: '''When Spinelli sees the drawing on the blackboard, she is drawn with nostrils; the error also happens when Spinelli examines the other students calling Miss Grotke "Mama". *'Animation error: 'When Spinelli yells, "I've had it ya punks!", the drawing on the blackboard briefly disappears. *'Animation error: At the end, there's a picture on the blackboard which Miss Grotke wipes off in the first shot, then rubs out most of it, but keeps rubbing out the same bit. A few shots later, the whole picture is back and she rubs it off again. *'Crediting error:' Justin Jon Ross was incorrectly credited as Justin John Ross. *'Animation/grammar error: '''When the neon sign "Manny Matt's Grill" is turning off some letters while Spinelli is looking at it, the letter "i" turns off to itself, which made it reveal "Mama's Grll" instead of "Mama's Girl". *'Animation error: When T.J. says, "That was weird. Spinelli said anything, funny" and started laughing, along with the gang (Excluding Spinelli), his legs are missing. You can only see the error in some airings of the episode. *'''Animation error: Before Spinelli says, "It's the only way," her eyebrows disappear for a frame. *'Animation error: '''When Spinelli's eye gets closer to the camera, her eye shape is different than usual. *'Animation error: 'When the camera starts to zoom into Spinelli's throat, a line is drawn on the left and below of her nose. *'Animation error: 'When Butch is shown laughing while Spinelli is being shocked and embarrassed, the streak on his hair is missing. *'Animation error: 'When Spinelli is running away from the German Sheppard dog inside the fence while he's barking at her, a line appears around her waist, making her look like she is wearing a shirt and a skirt instead. *'Animation error: 'When the students started to laugh at Spinelli, Mikey's face switches many times, and Ashley T.'s lips are missing. *'Animation error: 'During the scene where an unnamed boy says, "Spinelli just called Miss Grotke 'mama'," Ashley T. is shown wearing a short-sleeved shirt with a skirt. When the perspective changes, her clothes is back to normal. *'Animation error: 'Before the birds started to chirp at Spinelli, Spinelli's eyebrows are thicker than usual. *'Animation/continuity error: 'When Spinelli is holding her lunch while she is walking, Ashley A., Ashley B., and Judy are shown sitting together at the table. During the scene, Judy has sleeves on her top, and the gang are sitting at the table behind them. However, after two perspective changes, Ashley A. and Ashley B. switch seats, and Ashley Q. sits with them instead. An unnamed boy and an unnamed girl are also shown sitting at the table and examining each other behind them; it means that they are sitting on another table. *'Animation/coloring error: 'When an unnamed boy says, "Spinelli just called Miss Grotke 'mama'," his shirt is colored red with vivid red lines in it. *'Animation error: 'When Vince says, "That's crazy," Gretchen's glasses is not drawn completely. Trivia *This episode was based on an idea by C. D. Payne, author of the bestselling novel ''Youth in Revolt: The Journal of Nick Twist, which was made into a movie with Michael Cera in 2010. *The French dub has Spinelli call her life "a Charles Dickens story" instead of a Stephen King novel. *Clips of this episode were included in Toon Disney UK’s "New Weekday Line-Up" promo from 2003. **One clip of this episode was also included in Toon Disney's "After Class Laugh Attack!" promo. *This is the only episode where a zoom/wipe is shown twice. *This is the first episode written by Mark Drop. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes